Ryuko's Lesbian Adventure
by AnimeDrummer
Summary: Ryuko and Mako are finally going out, and on the second date, the unruly haired rebel starts wondering if she's really in love with her. Not wanting to jeopardize what she has with her best friend, she seeks Satsuki, and she gives her little sister a few tips and tells her of a place she can go to make sure everything works out.
1. Chapter 1

At last, I finally found the time to write my Kill la Kill story. Ryuko and Mako started dating and have had the time of their lives. Now, Ryuko being the edgy girl she is, wants to take things up a notch, but she's not sure if her new girlfriend is as ready as she is. Unsure how to approach this, she seeks a little 'sisterly' advice from Satsuki.

In the rundown part of the city, two girlfriends were enjoying a quiet lunch at a park under some large trees. One girl with light brown hair in a bowl cut, Mako Mankanshoku lived in the city a bit longer and because of that knew her way around. She never really saw much of the city really offers until she met her new and closest friend.

That friend is the other girl with unruly, shoulder length black hair with red streaks, Ryuko Matoi. As long as Ryuko could remember, when she first arrived in the city, she and Mako were always together, even when she was getting into fights in the schoolyard. Mako's family even enjoys having her around, even if it's when Mako's brother Mataro would peek on her taking a bath.

"This _is_ good! Mako, your mom's done it again!" Ryuko exclaimed. Mako's family's cooking would greatly affect others as it seemed questionable, but for some it was simply amazing.

"I know, right? Say Ryuko, you enjoying this fine weather?" Mako asked.

The edgy girl looked up and around. "Yeah, this is a nice day. Looks like we picked the right day this week for our second date."

Before she set out to save humanity from the Life Fibers, Mako told Ryuko if she comes back, they'll go on a date. Ryuko agreed wholeheartedly. The first date went well as they strolled through the city enjoying the scenery they never thought was possible and even had a few moments with the former Hannouji Academy's Elite 4. They seemed surprised by the fact that itwas a date.

"Mako..."

"What's wrong, Ryuko?"

"Nothing really. I just saw some shops up ahead, maybe we should check out if there's anything good."

Mako seemed happy as she one arm hugged her rebellious date. "That sounds like a good idea. You could use a more fun style. Ever since, well..."

"Yeah, I was going through a bit of withdrawal after losing Senketsu in the final battle for Earth against Ragyo." Ryuko seemed sad, but perked up almost instantly after. "I'm sure he'd want this for me too."

Even the connection between Ryuko and her talking outfit, Senketsu didn't go unnoticed. She didn't care that when Senketsu changed forms everyone thought of her friend as an exhibitionist or a stripper in a kinky outfit just showing off her assets. Mako always stood by her in the hardest times and Ryuko always comes to her spirited friend's aid and rescue. Just goes to show how far these two go for each other.

"It's hard to believe my style hasn't changed since I got here."

"That's why I think it's perfect timing." said Mako.

With that, the two of them rushed over. It was like a montage of style for Ryuko trying to find an amazing style that suited her. At the corner of her eye, Ryuko spotted a few black dresses that reminded her of Senketsu. But before she could try to sneak away, Mako found more things for her to try.

"Hey, Ryuko. What are you doing over there?" the brunette asked.

"Uh... nothing really. You found something else?" the rebel questioned.

"Yeah, this will look great on date number three." It was a teal blouse with white trimmings that sparkled with her personality.

"And... I found another jacket to give you that flare that says 'I know who I am.' over here."

She noticed it too. Very silvery, nice feel, and the right amount of edge. She liked the fact that Mako found it, knowing her style. She knew she had to do something for her which is why she looked toward the black outfit that triggered memories of her lost friend.

'_I can remember the first time I wore Senketsu, I felt all weird walking around like a dancer. But Mako showed me it's okay to dress any way that feels right. I think it's time I give her a surprise when the time is right of course._' Ryuko then remembered a pair of heels Satsuki had that were just her size, thinking if she can have them. The young raven haired girl smirked like she was about to really have herself a good time.

After all that time out in the city, Mako and Ryuko headed back to the Mankanshoku residence. Mako's mom, Sukuyo was very generous when Ryuko first arrived. Now she seemed very supportive of the girls' relationship after the first date. She felt like Ryuko had a lot on her mind.

"Ryuko, is there something wrong, dear?" asked Sukuyo.

Ryuko blinked a few times. "No, just thinking about a lot of stuff, I guess."

"One wouldn't happen to be food, would it?" The spread was finally all laid out.

Mako and Mataro could barely contain themselves. Then their dad, Barazo wanted to say something.

"Wait a minute. Before everyone starts, Ryuko how about you first?" he said.

"I suppose." Ryuko had no complaints, even when Mataro and Guts their dog joined forces.

Things were really looking up for Ryuko. New family, finding out she has an older sister, even what she didn't think was possible, dating her best friend. It was as if she really cared for Mako, and wanted to see how far it could go. But she didn't want to take things too fast. She knew one important thing she had to do tomorrow, talk to big sister Satsuki.

Okay that's the first chapter, finally. No action between these two for a while, but there will be. Be sure to leave some good reviews, and I'll bring the next one as soon as I can. This is AnimeDrummer sayin peace out!


	2. Chapter 2

Finally, Chapter 2. Last time, Ryuko is thinking about sealing the deal with Mako, but she wants to wait a bit. She decides to ask Satsuki for help to surprise her new girlfriend. Hopefully, this older sister can put in her two cents about the situation.

The day began like any other. Ryuko woke up bright and early before the others and made her way to see Satsuki. But what she didn't realize was she wasnt thre only one up. Entering the kitchen, she sees Sukuyo.

"Why, good morning, Ryuko. What are you doing up this early?" Sukuyo asked.

"Morning, I was just on my way to talk to Satsuki about something." said Ryuko.

"Oh, Lady Satsuki, it must be important then."

"You know, ever since I found out Satsuki is my older sister, things aren't as intense as they were at first." Ryuko looked down for a bit. "Uh, ma'am, there was something I wanted to by you but I thought I would hesitate at first."

"What is it, dear Ryuko?" Her girlfriend's mother seemed easy going.

"It's about Mako. You know that we've been spending a lot time since I first arrived here."

"Why, yes. Mako seems much more lively. She's always been energetic. You two seem like perfect friends."

"That's the thing, ma'am. I think Mako and I should be **more** than friends."

"That sounds wonderful. You certainly make each other happy."

Ryuko felt her weight lifted. "I haven't done anything yet, which is why I wanted to talk to you first. Because I think there's a spark with her. I should go. Satsuki's probably waiting."

"Okay, hurry back for breakfast."

"I'll be there." The rebellious girl took off. She was hoping Satsuki could help, even just a bit with the current situation. Even since she found out she and Satsuki were sisters, things have definitely changed for the better. Satsuki even considers Ryuko the only family she has after their parents died. After running into the Elite Four, one after another, much to her dismay, the younger sister finally reached Satsuki's place in the higher end of the city.

Inside the ritzy abode, Satsuki heard a ring. Wondering who it was, she advanced. She was excited to see who it was.

"Ryuko?" the older sister asked.

"Hey, sis!" She runs up and hugs her. "There's a few things I need to talk about."

"Oh... okay." said Satsuki. The two sisters made their way inside. "What did you wanna talk about?"

"First things first, I think you should have breakfast with us this morning."

"Really, I wont be an inconvenience?" Satsuki wondered.

"No, not at all, Satsuki. I don't think Mako would mind either."

"How is Mankanshoku?" Satsuki asked.

"Well, that's kinda what I wanted to talk about." Ryuko hesitated at first but had to lay it out there. "I love her! And I need those heels you have in my size!"

Satsuki was surprised at first. "So my little sister's in love with another girl?"

"We were at this shop yesterday, and I saw this sexy black dress that reminded me of Senketsu, that's why I'm asking for those heels that are my size in your closet..."

Satsuki's face lit a bright red. "Oh my. I didn't think you really think you were like that..."

"Yeah, I know, but I guess Dad was. Where else would he have gotten the designs for our Kamuis?"

"He was really into that kind of thing?"

"That's what Mikisugi told me..." But she couldn't help but laugh. "I can't believe how kinky I felt the first time I wore Senketsu."

"I know it felt very different when I first wore Junketsu. Somewhat empowering."

"Yeah, but with my boobs out, people thought I was some kind of slut and I felt like they were being pressed against each other." She couldn't help but laugh again. "When I tried on the dress, it just felt familiar."

"You know, those heels _are_ in my closet, Ryuko. It's nice your styles changed a bit." the elegant older sister added.

"I know, right? It's still different seeing you with shorter hair." the younger girl responded. "The dress is at Mako's, you can see it after breakfast, but for now, let's go!"

With that, the two sisters made their way to the underbelly of the big city, with making a few stops, all the while avoiding the Elite Four. Just then, they arrived where Sukuyo was standing there.

"Welcome back, Ryuko. Oh, Lady Satsuki? Come in." said Sukuyo.

"Why thank you, Mrs. Mankanshoku." Satsuki responded.

"Ryuko, you're back!" Mako leaped out in front of the wildly haired girl hugging her and she realized who was there.

"Mako?"

"Oh my god! It's Lady Satsuki!" Mako could barely hold her excitement. "Ryuko, you brought your sister to have breakfast with us?"

"You're really that surprised?"

"What's on the menu?" Mataro enters. "Is that Satsuki? I knew she was a looker, but I say Ryuko's boobs still look nicer."

"Hello, I heard we may be having company." Barazo returned.

"Yeah, Dad. She's already here!" said Mako.

"I'll be damned! It's Satsuki Kiryuuin! What a surprise!"

"The surprise is really mine, Dr. Mankanshoku. When Ryuko wanted me here, I didn't know what to expect." Then after breakfast, Satsuki followed Ryuko to see the dress she heard about. She couldn't believe it. It did somewhat resemble Senketsu. "Once again, I didn't think you were into this sort of thing. Mako hasn't seen it yet?"

"Not yet... But the tension is riding high." said Ryuko.

"You don't feel exposed with it?" Satsuki asked.

"You kidding? With these heels, the dress is perfect!" she cheered.

"Just don't do anything too crazy."

"She's my friend, Satsuki. I've personally seen she can handle anything. Besides, I was going to start slow anyway."

"Does she have something like this?" Satsuki looks around.

"It's not as provocative as mine, but it's still nice."

"If i may, I know a place you can go for date number three."

Ryuko quickly turned. "Okay where it this place?"

The older sister knew the young rogue needed this. Both sisters stepped out to see where the date would take place.

"Right there. Just past the monorail, there's a spot that should help set the stage." said Satsuki.

"I know that place. I saw Jakuzure go there for something." Ryuko responded.

"I recently took her there, thats why."

"I can't believe it." Ryuko seemed shocked "So you and Jakuzure, that's kinda hard to believe that you're in the same boat as me."

"Unlike you and Mako, Junon and I have known each other much longer. Also I didn't think it would end up like this either."

Satsuki and Ryuko talked about the dates they had with Junon and Mako. Ryuko felt like she was ready to takes things up a notch. And couldn't think of anyone better to talk about this sort of thing than her sister. She knew what she had to do.

Finally! Now there might be 1 or 2 more chapters left, not sure. Should I do the date and Ryuko's sexy surprise in the same chapter or separate them? I know I haven't been writing a lot. Either I've been busy or I haven't been able to come up with anything. But your positive feedback is what keeps me going. Check out some of my other stories while you're at it. This is AnimeDrummer sayin peace out!


	3. I need something sexy

Okay, now while I'm still working on chapter 3, I'm having a bit of trouble when it comes to chapter 4. I need the help of the readers for the final chapter. As you know, Ryuko has some saucy plans after the third date with Mako.

I already have a few ideas in mind for what Mako will be wearing underneath for the final chapter. Either a sparkling silver teddy garment or babydoll dress with two inch slip on heels.

The question is what kind of hot look should Ryuko have? I'll put below a few choices and you tell me what works for or would look the sexiest on Ryuko. As for the heels, I'm thinking black leather stilettos, but I can't decide between knee high or thigh high like on the show. Also, the outfit will be black and red like Senketsu.

a) bustier

b) basque

c) costume

Before I forget, should I add a garter belt or a miniskirt similar to when she wore Senkentsu?

Oh, and for the Satsuki fans, I'm even considering adding a heated scene between her and Jakuzure. Just let me know if you want one.

With that said, I can't wait to see what everyone comes up with. Just tell me the outfits you'd like to see, and I'll take care of the rest!


	4. Chapter 3

After so long, I'm finally back to writing this story. Okay, last time, Ryuko told Satsuki she's ready for the third date with Mako. I've decided that this the start of the second half which means there are two chapters left. This chapter is the preparation for the third date and both girls get some surprise encounters.

Ryuko looked out the window to eye the place Satsuki told her about.

A few days went by and Ryuko was ready to put her plans into action, and was careful not to leave any hints for Mako. With each day, she eyed the surprise she had in store for her girlfriend and the thigh high boots that matched it.

(Just one more day.) Ryuko thought as she envisioned what she'd look like at the end of the third date as she saw her.

(Come on, I can't think about that now...) She tried to cover her excitement.

Mako was out and about returning from the rundown part of town when she noticed Satsuki and two of the Elite Four. She decided to make herself known.

"Lady Satsuki, what a surprise to see you here."

"Mako? Its okay, I'll head down there." She made down to where her sister's friend was. "What brings you out here?"

"Just thinking about Ryuko. Doesn't it feel like she been a bit off recently? If only I knew what seemed wrong?"

"Okay, don't tell her I said this, but she wants to go somewhere nice for the third date."

"So that's why she's been so cheery and even nervous. Also, what was up with Gamgori and Inumuta?"

"I was just going over the plans to rebuild Hannouji. Seeing as how we may not have much time there, I still want it to stand anew."

"That sounds like a lot of work for just five people."

"It won't really just be me and the Elite Four. Some of our family's associates will also aid in the reconstruction."

"I'm sure Ryuko will be surprised."

"Why, yes, I was planning on telling her soon. Speaking of, have you thought about how you feel towards Ryuko?"

"How I feel about her?" Mako knew they were instant friends when Ryuko first arrived at Hannouji, but now that Ragyo and Senketsu are gone, what else is left for her? "You mean now that were seeing more of each other?"

"In a way, yes. Can you really bring yourself to express your greatest, utmost feelings toward her, Mako."

"Greater than... You mean...?"

Satsuki stood firm. "The strongest of all emotions: love. If you can confidently bring yourself to express your love for Ryuko, I'll know my sister is in good hands."

Ryuko was out and about when she noticed the other two of the Elite Four. As Sanageyama departed, she made her way to talk to Jakuzure.

"Jakuzure. Can we talk?"

"Well, seeing as how you're Satsuki's sister, it's all right." the pink musician claimed.

"It's about you and my sister... What did it feel like when you started seeing each other?"

"I'm surprised you'd ask."

"It's because I started seeing Mako for a while and the third date is coming up."

Junon was almost at a loss for words. "Wait. You and the underachiever? Well, you do seem to be great friends."

"That's the thing. I wanted to take things up a notch on the night of date number three."

"Okay, so you thinking of going somewhere for it?"

"Actually, Satsuki told me about a place both of you went to. She suggested to spend the third date there."

"I know that place. Your sister really is looking out for you. So... any hot plans after the date?"

Ryuko could only slightly sway nervously. "Well... I did get this really kinky getup to celebrate. A sexy black dress and these hot thigh high heels I got from Satsuki."

Jakuzure turn a shocking pink that matched her getup. "I had no idea. Guess you really want to do it with that Mankanshoku girl."

"I saw the sparkly silver dress she got for that night,and I have to say, I think she'd look sexy in it, too."

After heading back from Satsuki's, Ryuko tried to envision wearing the sexy ensemble she laid out. She thought about all the first expressions Mako would have. Mako's eyes lit up as the darker haired teen slowly approached. Ryuko had to maintain herself quickly.

"Oh, come on. Why am I thinking about this now? Just one day away." She had arrived home in time seeing as how mostly everyone was there. Mako was the last one to come down. She felt as excited as Ryuko, but for different reasons.

"I still can't believe I ran into two of the Elite Four today." Mako started

"It's the strangest thing; so did I. Did they say anything?" wondered Ryuko.

"Gamagori and Inumuta didn't have much to say, but I did talk to Lady Satsuki. More or less she wanted to talk to me."

"About us, Mako?"

"Pretty much."

"I figured since I talked to Jakuzure and I mentioned we've been an item for a while. She seemed surprised."

The bubbly brunette remembered the revealing silver dress she had upstairs. Maybe she would have a good reason to wear it?

Okay, this is it, people. One chapter left! This is an important question. What kind of place should it be where they have the third date? I'm always open to suggestions. I intend to end this in the hottest way possible, so be sure to look out for it. Also, sorry this chapter was so short, I intend to make up for it with a hot date and even hotter ending.


End file.
